Converged Cable Access Platform (CCAP) is a standard, proposed and administered by CableLabs of Sunnyvale, Calif., for an architecture employed by a cable operator. The motivation behind CCAP is to lower the operating costs of cable operators via a single platform which can offer traditional video and broadband services to their consumers. CCAP is a managed architecture as it leverages existing cable technologies and makes provisions for new ones that may arise. As a result, cable operators may take many different paths towards conforming to the CCAP standard, and thereafter, may continue to evolve their architecture in many different ways post-compliance to CCAP.